(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a repair kit and more particularly to an apparatus and method for filling structural holes using a template with a bore therethrough and a means for holding structural filling material.
(2) Background of the Invention
Holes and flaws are common occurrences in structural surfaces such as interior walls, brick facades of a buildings, and wooden decking. Multiple holes may occur from activities such as insect extermination treatments which may necessitate hundreds of holes to be drilled into a structure. Individual holes may result from the removal of screws, bolts and nails from these surfaces.
Holes and flaws can lead to a diminution of the attractiveness and value of the structure. Repair of these types of holes or flaws needs to be accomplished in a clean and precise manner so as to maintain the structure's attractiveness and value.
Common methods of hole repair typically involve pouring or applying a filler material into the hole or flaw with a putty knife. This often leads to excess filler material blemishing the surface or creating protrusions that must subsequently be removed to maintain the character of the surface.
An example of a hole repair kit is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,605 entitled "Repair Device for Aiding in Restoring Damaged Dry Wall, Sheet Rock or Plaster Board" issued to Waldbeiser. Waldbeiser uses a support rod to hold a variable sized plate in position behind the hole to effectuate repair of holes in walls of hollow construction. After the complex assembly, the plate and shaft become a permanent support of the wall and therefore are not reusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,886 entitled "Ice Distribution System" issued to Bernstein discloses an ice distribution tray having a plurality of apertures formed through the bottom of the tray in a pattern to match a set assembly of glasses in order to facilitate delivery of ice to the glasses. This invention only addresses ice distribution in an expedient manner.
The related art described in the patents listed above and the common methods of hole repair fail to address the needs of clean, precise, and inexpensive structural hole repair in a way that conserves filler material. The related art also lacks a method or apparatus that provides for a clean, precise and rapid repair of hundreds of holes such as occur during termite extermination. The present invention addresses these needs and provides further advantages detailed hereinafter.